


Young Blood

by matchsticks_p (matchsticks)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Banter, Breakup, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticks/pseuds/matchsticks_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's heard that Nick is good at helping people get over tragic breakups.</p><p>(Inspired by Liam's Radio 1 takeover with Gemma Cairney, in which he said that "Nick comes down to a few things with Harry so we just always see him.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Blood

Liam stomped up Harry's stupidly expensive driveway, past his stupidly expensive car, and pounded on the door of his stupidly expensive new place.

After an annoying and stupid length of time, Harry finally opened his front door. "Liam?" he said blearily. He was in nothing but boxer shorts, hair a mess, voice thick and sticky. His face had creases from his pillow. "What are you doing here? It's really late."

"I want to talk to Grimmy."

"What? Why? He's asleep." Harry rubbed his eyes and peered closer at Liam. "Li, are you alright? You look like shit. Come in, come inside." 

Liam allowed himself to be ushered in and told himself to stop shivering. Harry was casting him increasingly worried looks and rubbing up and down his arms soothingly. It was hard not to just tell Harry the truth when he acted like that, all tender and concerned like he wasn't supposed to be the baby of the band instead. "I'm...I talked to Danielle earlier today, and it...we're trying to stay friends but it's just so hard, and I miss her so much, but it's so clear that it's over, and I...can I please talk to Grimmy? I really don't want to cry anymore, and I've heard he's good in these situations."

"Of course, yeah, of course. I'll go get him. Do you want a drink or anything?"

Liam refused the drink, but he let Harry sit him down on the sofa and pat his back a few times. 

Harry ambled off to the bedroom, and a few minutes later came back out with Nick in tow, Louis a few steps behind them. Nick and Louis were just as undressed as Harry, and Liam didn't want to know the details. 

Louis hugged him, which was nice, but what Liam really wanted was to go get as drunk as humanly possible and then get belligerent and start a bar fight, without the boys and without the tabloids writing stories about his breakdown the next day.

Nick sighed. "Alright, I'll go put me leather jacket on. Wanted only for my Groucho Club membership, I am."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Louis asked worriedly as he and Harry stood in the hall, seeing Liam and Nick out. 

"Dead sure," Liam said. "I want to get angry, and if you're there I'll just get pathetic and cry on your shoulders."

"Whereas I won't let that happen, because this jacket is very expensive and can't get wet, not even with the tears of a popstar. Don't worry, I'll take good care of this one. I'll have him back physically hungover but mentally ready to take on the exciting world of being single." Nick gave first Harry, then Louis a quick kiss goodbye, and then they were out the door.

* * * * *

"The thing is, right, I just miss the little things, like how she holds her fork or the way her hair smells first thing in the morning. They're the things you never mean to take notice of, but now I feel like there are holes in my day where they used to be." He stirred at his cocktail with his little pink swizzle stick and wondered why he ordered such a camp drink, before he remembered that Grimmy had ordered it for him and it was his third one. It was good, but it was very, very pink.

"Oh god, Liam Payne, you should've warned me you were a weepy drunk," Nick said, nursing his rum and coke. "You weren't this bad when you got off your tits at your birthday party."

"That's because Danielle had been there!" he moaned. His cocktail probably contained more tears than mixer at this point. He sipped it anyway.

"Right, that's it. I've let you have several good cries, even though I said I wouldn't, and I've given you some very positive, encouraging advice. I think it might be time to remind you that there are some perks to being single. You know, physically."

"I'm not in the mood, Grimmy."

"Nonsense. Three Singapore Slings and abject misery is the perfect mood for casual sex. Trust me. Now, what's something you enjoy that Danielle never wanted to do? Because I'll do anything."

"Nick!" Liam said, scandalized. "I don't want to talk about Dani like that!"

"Fine, fine, forget that bit," Nick said airily, waving his hand like he was literally waving it out of the air. "What's something that you would enjoy right now?"

Liam actually paused to think, but then he remembered, "I'm not even gay, Grimmy."

"Don't worry," Nick said. "I'm very open-minded. Your heterosexuality doesn't put me off in the slightest."

"But—"

"This offer is off the table as soon as we go home tonight, Liam. So. Thank carefully, and if you say no, we're never going to have this conversation again."

And so Liam thought carefully. His face felt hot and he couldn't believe he was even considering this, but he could always blame the very pink drinks later, couldn't he? "Um. Well. There is one thing. That. See. Um."

"Go on."

"Daniellehasareallystronggagreflexsoshe'sneverreallybeenabletodeepthroatmeproperly," Liam said all in a rush. He kept his eyes locked on the black tabletop.

"Well," Nick said, licking his lips. "You'll be happy to know that's my area of expertise. If there were an adult version of Mastermind, deep throating would be my specialty subject."

Liam tried his best and failed to find that ridiculous statement not sexy.

Nick grabbed one of the barely-touched glasses of water in the middle of the table between them and had a few gulps, swishing the water in his mouth. "Come on then." He stood up and began to head toward the bathrooms.

Liam got up hurriedly. He grabbed Nick by the sleeve and pulled him back before he could get too far. "What? Here? " he hissed "In public?!"

"You're single now," Nick murmured, voice pitched low, wicked smile spreading across his face. "Take advantage of it. Live while you're young, as I heard some cool indie band advise on the radio this morning."

The joke startled a laugh out of Liam, and then suddenly it was easy to follow Nick into the back of the club, because it was Nick, and that basically made it alright.

-end


End file.
